Dead, Dark Stars
After the failed battle for the Clans, Ruinpaw, Bloodpaw and Snow must escape TigerClan if they want to uncover the dark secrets of the prophecy- "Nothing but Ancient Powers Can stop the Darkness". Please Note That some of these cats and Clans have not been created by me. See The Character Page to see who is the original creator of the Cat and the Clan. Also, be patient if your Cat isn't immediately in the story- I assure you, your cat will make multiple appearances in the series. Please note that I am no longer be accepting Character Applications!! Chapter One - Ancient Night - Bloodpaw "Kidding, right?" I snapped, glaring at Ruinpaw. I flicked my tail in annoyance, allowing the anger built up in me to slowly drain away. "He asked me about the prophecy." I muttered, trying to avoid the attention of the closest cats, who were the once-deputies of SkyClan and RiverClan, Snakefoot and Whiskerface, "Now will someone kindly explain what the prophecy is?" Snow looked at her paws, and I felt a pang of sorrow shoot through me as I saw the burns on her face. "Nothing but Ancient Powers Can stop the Darkness. Twistedfang told us about it... but I had no idea the Ancients gave it to her. Oh, Bloodpaw, the Ancients are..." "I know who they are." I meowed simply, stopping Snow, "Dark told me all about them." Ruinpaw's eyes widened, and he looked at me, curiousity gleaming in his eyes. Wrapping his gray tail around his paws, he whispered. "Dark, as in a Nightworld Cat?" I nodded. Why was Ruinpaw suddenly so intrigued in the Nightworld? I closed my eyes, suddenly remembering the dark nights I spent there, sharing tongues with the mysterious black she-cat as she told me about the entrance to the Ancient World, and how Sol, Astrum and Luna formed the entire world. "We were there." Snow meowed, voice low, "I met Dark. But... how do they..." I cut Snow off before she could continue. "They... they're the guardians of the Ancients. Although the Nightworld was created by Antoinette and Tigerstar, Sol approved of it. He hid the only entrance to the Ancient's Domain deep within the Night-World, so only cats they approved of could enter." Ruinpaw blinked, before giving his scorched shoulder a quick lick. "We need to get out of here." I snorted. "And how do you think you're doing that? You aren't Russetstar, or Tawnystar, you know..." A new scent wafted in. I turned, and realized that the Clan cats who refused to join TigerClan had been rounded up, leaders entering first. Calmly, I watched as Swiftstar, Longstar and Greenstar entered, followed by Rushstar. But then I paused; where was Whisperstar? Ruinpaw purred, and padded over to the leaders as they sat quietly beside a group of warriors. I let out a low growl as I spotted Fleetpaw within that group. Angrily, I shifted my gaze from Ruinpaw, Fleetpaw and the other Warriors, to Bramblepath and Brighttalon, sharing tongues, acting as if nothing was happening at all. I sighed; if only I could be with Snow that way... A few heartbeats later, Ruinpaw and Greenstar padded over, and sat down beside us. Ruinpaw puffed his chest confidently, and flicked his tail. "This, young Apprentice, is how we're getting out of here." Ruinpaw meowed, looking at Greenstar. Snow shifted uncomfortably, and looked up at Greenstar. "How is Greenstar going to help us? Is he going to magically get us out of here?" "No-" Ruinpaw meowed, "Greenstar is going to distract the guards long enough for me to teleport us out of here." Snow purred, and wrapped her tail around Ruinpaw's scorched shoulders. I held back a growl, feeling slightly jealous. Greenstar nodded, and took a pawstep away, before turning back to us for a brief moment. "Don't worry about me. Just focus on getting yourselves out of here." He meowed, before darting towards the newly-changed guards, whom I did not recognize. Ruinpaw took a deep breath, and I touched his paw with mine. And the last thing I saw before being teleported, was the guards attacking Greenstar. Chapter Two - The Moonpool - Snow As I regained my senses, and realized we were now in the middle of WindClan's abandoned territory, my mind raced with questions. I felt so guilty for leaving Song behind with the nursing queens... who knew what Tigerstar would do to her? I looked at Ruinpaw, then at Bloodpaw, and awaited their next orders. "The Moonpool." Bloodpaw meowed, simply, "That's where I was meeting Dark. Antoinette would teleport me down, and I'd share tongues with her all night." I felt a pang of sorrow as I remembered Antoinette's last words. Standing up, I nodded, and we were off. As we raced towards the source of the breathtakingly beautiful stream that I had seen earlier, I felt hunger shoot through me. It had been a while since my last meal, after all... I gasped, noticing the entrance to a hollow. Inside, was a small waterfall that lead into a sparkling pool of water, which I presumed was the Moonpool. Ruinpaw and Bloodpaw slowed their pace to a fast walk, and so did I. As we entered, my pace began to slip. Ruinpaw looked at me, guiltily, and stopped. "You and Snow talk with Dark. I'll get some prey-" Ruinpaw was cut off by Bloodpaw. "Dark always had prey- real prey- ready for me when I visited her." Bloodpaw mewed, beginning to lap up the water. I did the same, and immediately, just like at the Moonstone, I felt a ripple of cold shoot through me- then I slept. "Welcome back." I opened my eyes, shuddering as I realized that I was back in the eerily dark Nightworld once again. In front of me stood Dark, her black figure almost blurred in with the black darkness that surrounded us. Bloodpaw groaned, and got to his paws, followed by Ruinpaw. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon." Dark meowed, wrapping her tail around her paws, "Let me guess- you want to enter the Ancient's Domain?" Ruinpaw nodded, but I could see some bewilderment in his eyes. "H... how did you know?" Dark chuckled. "When you spend all eternity watching the Mortal World, it's easy to pick up gossip." Bloodpaw gazed at Dark, his eyes fixed on her chest. "But we need to see them. This is urgent, Dark." Dark shook her head, and flicked her tail at the darkness behind her. Immediately, the darkness lit up, revealing a faint path through the night. I couldn't see where it lead, but Dark dissappeared before I could ask. Follow the path... a voice meowed in my head. Looking over at Ruinpaw and Bloodpaw, I prepared to run, but noticed a black mouse, lying dead in front of me. I picked it up, and gorged it down before the others could have anything. Ruinpaw grumbled something under his breath, and we were off. "Great StarClan..." Ruinpaw muttered as we reached the end of the dark path. I looked around, eyes wide as I saw a large, blank, white portal a hundred fox-lengths in front of me. I ran towards it, Bloodpaw and Ruinpaw by my side, but just as we approached the portal, the black clouds swallowed it. Turning around desperately, I gasped as the exit clouded over as well. "What's happening?" I whispered to Bloodpaw. He shrugged, but unsheathed his claws as he slowly took a pawstep forward. I gasped, as a large, black cat appeared from nowhere. He had the fur of midnight, and eyes of the sun. He purred, and unsheathed his claws. His long, golden claws. "Nice to see you again, Ruinpaw." the cat meowed, tipping his head, "But if you wish to pass, you must defeat me. Dark, Whisper and I made this law long ago. You must defeat I, Ancient of the Nightworld." "Easily done." Bloodpaw smirked. Ancient's eyes then clouded over, sending a chill down my spine. I watched, in horror, as Ancient struggled to move, but was as still as stone. I knew what Bloodpaw was doing- he was using his power. I turned away, not able to watch as Ancient's cries pierced the air. I buried my head in Ruinpaw's neck-fur, and breathed in the scents. Under the burned scents, the scent of Blazefur and the other cats, was the faint smell of wind and flowers- of WindClan. "Fine." I heard Ancient groan. I listened to the sheathing of claws, and I opened my eyes, watching as the darkness parted, revealing the portal once again. Bloodpaw padded over to us, a smirk on his face as he stepped through, the portal making a sound that reminded me of water as he passed through. "Ready, Snow?" Ruinpaw meowed, taking a pawstep forward, "Because this is it. I doubt we'll be able to return to the Ancient Domain after this..." I nodded, and stepped through, side-by-side with Ruinpaw. Chapter Three - Prophecy - Ruinpaw The white light was blinding. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I spotted Ruinpaw and Snow a few tail-lengths ahead of me, wandering like lost kits. I jumped, as the familiar trio of stones appeared. Calming down, the three cats padded casually from the lights, sitting on their respective stones. I tipped my head in respect for them, gaining only a nod of acknowlodgement from Astrum. "It is nice to see you again, Ruinpaw. Same to you, Snow. I am sad to hear that Blazepaw is no longer travelling with you." Luna meowed, closing her eyes, "Now, what is it you wish?" "We need to know about the Prophecy." I meowed, sitting down. I looked at the ground, feeling slightly uncomfortable, as I realized I was simply sitting on white. Sol chuckled, and suddenly regained his straight face. "Ah, the prophecy..." Sol meowed, jumping off the rock, "So much I could tell you... I'm not sure if I should. If I do, that could very well change the future." I pawed at the ground, beginning to get nervous. "So you won't tell us?" "I never said that, Ruinpaw." Sol hissed, surprising me with his sudden anger, "All I will say is that you must seek the light or you will be destroyed." I shook my head. I had no idea what Sol meant, or if that would even help us. But as I prepared to ask him for an explaination, my view of the three cats began to fade. I was waking up. "No..." I whispered, taking one last look at the Ancients before they dissappeared. As I woke up, the sweet scents of the forest began to fill my nostrils. The sounds of the waterfall and the faint breathing of Bloodpaw and Snow filled my ears. The taste of the sweet, starry water filled my mouth, and as I opened my eyes, the horrifying sight that awaited me filled my heart with dispair. "I said WAKE UP!" A roar came from the entrance of the Moonpool hollow. Snow and Bloodpaw immediately woke up, jumping to their paws. "Blazepaw." Snow said, dryly, "Why are you here?" Blazefur's ginger fur ruffled as he took in what Snow said. Tiny flames began to form on his body as he pushed through the cats, faintly burning them as he glared at Snow, only a mouse-length away from her. "I am Blazefur, deputy of TigerClan, and you shall address me as such." Blazefur hissed, digging his claws into the ground. Snow rolled her eyes. "Wow, Blaze''paw'', you sound less threatening than a pitiful kit." Blazefur's fur immediately went ablaze. Strangely enough, Snow didn't even flinch. Blazefur's eyes flashed red with anger as he spun around, glaring at the other cats. "Take them to camp. Tigerstar can deal with them. I can't at the moment." Blazefur hissed, charging out of the hollow. "Idiot." Bloodpaw grumbled, as the guards prodded us out of the den. I was tempted to run, or teleport, but the guards were onto me- they kept me out of reach of Bloodpaw and Snow. As we approached the camp, a new thought came to mind- Since Antoinette had died, Tigerstar had inherited her powers. And End's. And Ur's. And every other Council Cat that died. Don't miss Heart of Night, the next book in the Ancient Powers Series! Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions Category:Ancient Powers Series